Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to printed circuit boards and in particular to printed circuit boards for automotive light equipment.
Description of the Related Art
Task of mounting and/or assembling a product into different configurations in assembly lines can be cumbersome and expensive as such tasks can require specific parts, and/or specific suppliers for each configuration.
This is particularly relevant for automotive industry and notably in lighting systems that often require the type of electronic light sources used to be changed depending on cost, selection of suppliers, and/or technological changes. When the type of electronic light sources is changed a different printed circuit board with a different configuration, e.g. a different layout with different electrical components, can be required which can be cost and time consuming.
In addition, automotive lighting systems can require head lights of a vehicle to be mounted in a right hand side configuration and in a left hand side configuration. Particularly, in such lighting systems the right hand side light and the left hand side light may require different printed circuit boards populated with different electronic light sources to project a right hand side light pattern and a left hand side light pattern that are different form each other to limits light directed toward a vehicle coming in the opposite direction.
Thus, a circuit board assembly that can be mounted and used with different types of light sources with different configurations is needed.